Dionysus
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: Inspired by Don't Preach's "College Daze." Kisa is bored and happens to catch the eye of a certain Kamijou. But who is the true seducer holding the cards? Mature. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**So this fic was inspired by Don't Preach's College Daze, in which it was implied that Hiroki and Kisa slept together when they were college students. So this is way before Nowaki and Yukina came into the picture. **

**I know this should technically be in crossovers, but let's face it: no one reads those. So I hope you enjoy this first chapter and let me know what you think. **

**Long Live Yaoi, **

**TBF101**

* * *

**Dionysus**

**A Kisa/Hiroki Fic**

**Chapter One: A Step Back**

A gust of wind blew Kisa Shouta's ebony hair into his eyes and he shook away the offending strands, squinting at the streetlight above. The air was a bit cool for July, but then again the sun was long gone and the temperature had dropped from the heat of the day.

Summer break for Sakurai University had started the previous week, and as the twenty-one year old wandered the streets, he grew increasingly bored. But it wasn't the boredom of the mind, it was boredom of the flesh.

Kisa's brow furrowed as he remembered his last mediocre "incident" the previous weekend, a visiting soccer player from another school. At first, Kisa thought the arrangement would be stellar when he found himself cornered in the teams' locker room. The player was a stud: a handsome face and a carved body… until he realized that such a vessel had fewer brain cells than a jar of pickles. An incompetent disappointment to say the least. Kisa shoved his hands in his pockets sullenly, squirming in disgust as he remembered the coupling. Calling the "athlete" subpar was being entirely too generous, as it would be for the guy at the frat party two weeks ago. Kisa couldn't remember either of their names, and their handsome faces had faded into the back of his mind.

In fact, the last time he could remember having satisfying –actually mind-blowing—sex was nearly five weeks ago, right before finals. Ah now that had been something. What fire, what rough passion, and what a face to go with it. Everything was perfect, save for circumstances.

He was one of Kisa's professors, and had a wife and two daughters in high school, ironically the same one Kisa had graduated from three years ago.

He and Professor Minami had slept together dozens of times over the semester, and who had seduced who, neither could say. It was a combination of attraction, need, and want, and both sides were ready to give.

Just thinking about Minami sent a flutter of different colored butterflies into Kisa's stomach: greed, lust, but also doubt and bitterness.

Different Encounters flashed between his thoughts. Both the them tangled in the sheets of a hotel bed, sweaty and panting after climaxing, Minami's long fingers running through his soft hair…An unexpected tender touch after all the roughness.

And another time after a quickie in the office, when the Professor had tenderly stroked his cheek after the student had sucked the man dry from underneath the desk. He had crawled out from the space and lit one of Minami's cigarettes after, perching himself on the windowsill while he had the quiet thought that maybe…just maybe, Minami was the one face he could stand to look at every day, not just during school, but all the time.

"You know Shouta-chin," Minami had piped up. "You're doing quite well in class. You show a certain…_creativity_ that other students often lack."

Kisa took another drag and stared at him, secretly reveling in the praise.

"But…I can't help but think if you applied yourself more, you would fully exercise your potential."

"What do you mean?"

"You always seem to—in your studies at least— hold yourself one step back. I know you have the grit to earn an 'A' in my class, but it almost seems as if you'd prefer to have a 'B.' Why is that?"

"Dunno." The boy muttered, his gaze growing a little irritated. He'd heard the same speech a thousand times from a dozen different people: his teachers, his guidance counselors, his mother, but to have Minami echo it made the student's brown eyes grow a shade darker.

Kisa shook himself out of that memory, chewing on his lip as a foul taste entered his mouth. Minami had dumped him right after finals, with all the usual homophobic hysteria about his "sordid" actions and how he wanted to start fixing his marriage. All of Kisa's thoughts of monogamy instantly evaporated and he found himself sinking back into the pattern of spontaneous fucks, now that his trust had once again been betrayed.

But tonight the pain was greater than usual, and the dark haired boy found himself with a hankering for mature, male flesh. Someone with experience and intellect, and a good-sized cock wouldn't hurt things either. Kisa let out a forlorn sigh and eyed the bar across the street as he made his way into a used bookstore. Maybe he would go on the prowl after he picked up a good manga.

Once he entered the store, he was struck by the quietness of the atmosphere, though twilight was fast approaching. Kisa's amber eyes slipped around the landscape of the store and he noticed that they had changed the layout. Guessing that the manga would be somewhere near the back, he silently made his way through the aisles, but as he glanced to and fro, he noticed someone else lingering in the empty store. A cinnamon-haired man sat with his back up against one of the book cases, sipping from a Styrofoam coffee cup as he plowed through a large, old-looking text. Kisa tried hard not to wrinkle his petite nose. By the slightness of his frame, the guy had to be around college age and all the schools were on break. What kind of overachieving moron would be reading a textbook on vacation?

Kisa hmphed to himself and walked past the stranger, still making his way through the dreary "classics" trying to find the manga, but he was having little luck. As he passed a shelf, he noticed some literature on mythology and briefly paused. He had taken a multicultural class last term and some of it had greatly sparked his interest. Thumbing through the section, he found a book on Greek mythology and slid it out, flipping through the pages with slight curiosity. Though the professor had a face and voice like a dying dog, Kisa had thought some of the stories were unique, particularly about the anthropomorphic gods constantly waging war or sleeping with each other in drunken revelry.

As he turned the page, he came across the portrait of a Greek god he knew very well, as it had been his favorite. Dionysus, the god of wine, parties, drunkenness, madness, chaos, drugs, and ecstasy. Kisa stared at the old portrait of the Olympian, who was often depicted as a young, effeminate man with long hair. He had always felt a certain connection to the deity, and had even written an extra credit paper about him, which greatly surprised his professor.

Yes, Dionysus, what a fun fuck he would have been.

Kisa laughed under his breath at the ridiculous thought and put the book back, finally finding the end of the literature section, which guided him straight to the manga. Seeing as the store was open for another hour, Kisa grabbed half a dozen various manga and made himself comfortable on the floor. He began to plow through them with vigor, pausing every now and then to ogle the star-studded faces of the male protagonists. If only real life had such promise.

Kisa soon lost himself in the stories and drawings, not noticing when the only other person in the store finally looked up from his text and briefly glanced at him with fiery eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Joker**

Hiroki sat in the literature section of a bookstore he frequently used, drinking coffee and perusing a large textbook with his usual scowl, though his long bangs somewhat covered his brow. He needed a haircut soon, as he was getting tired of brushing back his hair constantly. But right now all he could think about was a certain "friend," if one could even call him that, who was currently taking over his flat.

"Stupid Akihiko," Hiroki growled to himself. That idiot had a deadline for a novella and was currently on the run from his howling editor, and where did he choose to hide? Hiroki's bed. It hadn't helped that Hiroki was feeling particularly forlorn and ill-tempered today, having misplaced a book he very much wanted to finish. Not to mention he was lonely as he hadn't seen his friend in two weeks. And to have the object of his unrequited affections suddenly show up and conquer his apartment when he felt so vulnerable was too much. Hiroki had split, fearing that if he lingered around he might do something stupid while Akihiko slept.

The literature student had then gone to his secondary refuge of the bookstore and found a text for a class he was going to have next semester. Always wanting to be one step ahead, he had begun to read it and soon lost himself in the lines of text running across the page like ants, each character bringing him closer to understanding.

He stayed there for several hours, not even noticing when the light outside dwindled and turned to night. But after finishing nearly half the book, he finally took out his phone to see what time it was. He had turned it off when he got here and was surprised to see how late it was. Not to mention a couple missed calls from Akihiko, who apparently had come back to the world of the living and was wondering where he was.

Hiroki shut his cell phone, not bothering to call him back. What did Akihiko care where he was anyway?

With a bit of a grunt, the brunet stretched his lean arms over his head, his back hurting like a mother from being up against the bookcase too long. But as he glanced around, he noticed one other person in the store, who had also lost himself to the world of books.

Well, if one could call comics that. Hiroki nearly snorted as he saw what appeared to be a sixteen-year-old boy—if even that—devouring manga like there was no tomorrow. Though Hiroki had to admit, upon closer inspection, the teen was rather handsome. A little baby-faced, but no one would call him unattractive.

As if he sensed the man's gaze, Kisa glanced up from his page and Hiroki quickly looked down at his textbook, willing his face not to burn in embarrassment for staring at the boy. But the dark-haired youth didn't seem to notice. He simply peered at his watch and began to gather up the books, taking them over to the register and buying them all. Afterwards, he slipped the manga into his messenger bag and left the store, heading across the street in the direction of a bar.

This caught Hiroki's attention immediately. What the hell did that kid think he was doing? That establishment wasn't some raunchy bar where they let you in if you were cute enough. Hiroki had been to this particular bar numerous times and was always carded, even if the bartender recognized him. That dumb kid was going to get himself in serious trouble. But what did he care? It was no concern of his.

Hiroki pushed the stranger to the back of his mind and wondered where he himself was going to go. He couldn't go home, as Akihiko was probably waiting for him and he had no desire to see his "friend" at the moment. But the store was closing soon and he'd have to go somewhere for the time being.

Hiroki sighed and resolved that what he really needed was a drink. Shoving the textbook back into the shelf, he gathered his things and headed out of the store and into the breezy summer night, walking in the direction of the nearby bar.

* * *

After being carded four times, Kisa finally had procured a beer and was sitting on a bar stool, scoping out the fare of faces. This bar was right by several large businesses, and he could see plenty of old suits, which was exactly what he wanted at the moment. He was tired of fuckers his own age who had absolutely no experience. No, he desired someone older at the moment, and by the looks he was getting from the other patrons, chances were he would get one.

Kisa smiled to himself and reached into his messenger bag, pulling out a deck of cards and arranging them into a game of solitaire. He had learned years ago that this was an easy conversation starter, and gave plenty a handsome face a reason to sidle up to him.

Suddenly, the bell over the door rang, signaling a new customer had arrived. Kisa looked towards the door, and his curiosity was peaked as he saw textbook guy from the bookstore, but in an entirely new light. The brunet's long bangs had been mostly obscuring his face, but as he pushed them back, Kisa's eyebrows flickered and his body stirred.

Now _that_ was a face: a lean, handsome countenance with subtle cheekbones and a narrow jaw, all framed by cinnamon locks and fiery eyes. What's more, he was alone.

Kisa tried hard not to grin when he realized the stool next to him was the only empty seat in the house and quickly went back to his cards. The brunet approached and ordered whiskey from the barkeep, which caught Kisa's attention even more. This one was a heavy-drinker, and in his experience they were far easier to _persuade_.

* * *

After he'd gotten his drink, Hiroki looked around and realized there were no empty seats except at the bar. Not only that, but that manga-reading "kid" he'd seen in the bookstore was sitting next to the only empty stool, having a beer and playing solitaire. Hiroki could hardly believe someone who looked so young was actually old enough to drink.

Biting the inside of his mouth sullenly, Hiroki went and sat down on the available seat, taking a long draught of his drink while he glanced discretely at the other guy's cards. It was then that he noticed something strange and quietly muttered to dark haired youth.

"You forgot to take the Joker out."

"Hmm?" Kisa replied, looking at the stranger with wide doe eyes. "Oh whoops, guess I did. Thank you."

Once again, Hiroki was struck by how young the other customer sounded, especially when the youth turned to him and smiled, the Joker card still in his hand.

"I'm Kisa Shouta. Nice to meet you."

"Kamijou," Hiroki offered plainly, taking another sip of his drink. "You know I'm sure you've heard this before, but you don't look old enough to be in here."

Kisa laughed good-naturedly.

"I get that a lot."

"So, how old are you really?"

"Twenty-one."

Hiroki nearly choked. Not only was this Kisa well over the legal age, but he was a year older than he was.

"How about you?" Kisa asked, resting his elbow on his chin with interest.

"Er—twenty."

It was Kisa's turned to be shocked. He had pegged Kamijou at least twenty-three. His demeanor and the way he conducted himself was so decidedly mature that Kisa assumed he'd be older. But even if he was younger, this one had caught Kisa's attention, and he didn't give that up easily. Kisa had chosen his target for the night, and now it was only a matter of setting up the web.

* * *

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and subscribed so far! :)  
**

**Guest and Kiyame Hikari-chan-extra special thank yous for your kind words!**

**JoanIncarnate- My thoughts exactly. Eeep!**

**Cerberus- Oh dearest, hearing from you is a joy. I'm so glad I've been able to convey Kisa in a realistic way and really flesh him out for you. Though I did have great inspiration to go off of with CD :) Hope I'm adept with Hiroki as well, though I'm sure you'll let me know promptly heh heh. Kisses!**

**Love, **

**TBF101**

**P.s. For those of you who don't know, I do have another Kisa story concerning his childhood but as it contains shoutacon I will not post it here at the risk of it being deleted. You can find it on my blog, the URL of which is on my page. It's entitled "About Face." If you like this, then I recommend checking it out.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Black Cat**

"So, are you a student?" Kisa asked as he sipped his beer. Hiroki nodded.

"At Teito."

Kisa's eyebrows flickered in surprise at the mention of the prestigious school and he smiled.

"No wonder you were studying so hard in the bookstore."

Hiroki's cheeks flushed a little at the comment.

"Are you taking summer classes or something?" Kisa asked, noticing the blush with amusement.

"No," Hiroki offered plainly. "Just wanted to get a head start on advanced classical lit. Never hurts to be prepared."

Kisa pretended to agree, though in reality getting head starts was something he had never done nor would never do. But it told him a lot about the person he was trying to pick up. Kamijou was clearly an intellectual, someone who valued the old and intricate. It almost reminded him of Minami, and Kisa was careful with his next few comments, as nothing turned off intelligent people more than incompetence.

"Are you a literature student then?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I can just tell." Kisa smiled. "You were devouring that book with the vigor of someone who truly loves a written word."

Hiroki was taken aback by the stranger's very accurate observation of him and took a brief look into Kisa's chocolate eyes. But the dark-haired youth didn't allow him to make contact for long, and Hiroki could almost see a twinge of pink surface on Kisa's face. Was he blushing?

"Well, you would be right." Hiroki answered. "My apartment can attest to that, books everywhere."

"Mine too," Kisa said bashfully. "Except with more manga."

"Yeah, I noticed when you bought seven volumes of it."

"Was it seven?" Kisa said with wide eyes. "Sheesh, and I thought I eased up on this trip. Just can't help myself I guess. I get so caught up in the art and the story."

Hiroki nodded, knowing that he meant even though he'd never had a taste for comics.

"You know," Kisa murmured, toying with his beer glass. "I once read a book that had a really good quote in it. 'Some books should be tasted, others devoured, but only a few should be chewed and digested thoroughly.'"*

Hiroki's face visibly lit up at the quote and he regarded Kisa thoughtfully. This youth clearly had a taste for words himself, and the sincerity of it was not lost on him. Few people understood what treasures the written word held, and how they could evoke every thought and feeling from the human soul. In fact, the only friend Hiroki had who appreciated such things was Akihiko.

But this boy—er Kisa was different, and Hiroki could sense something lingering underneath the surface of that cute face. Kisa struck him as smart, but not in an intellectual sense. It was more like he knew exactly what to say to people. But, Hiroki wondered, what exactly was that sixth sense being used for?

The answer was obvious, but as it crossed Hiroki's mind, he found he wasn't opposed to the idea at all. In fact, fucking this youthful body before seemed entirely pleasing.

"Need a refill?"

Hiroki glanced back to Kisa, who was nodding to his empty glass. Hiroki handed it to him, their fingers brushing as Kisa took it and his empty beer over to the bar tender at the other end of the counter.

Hiroki discretely admired Kisa's body as the youth went, small and sleek, like a little black cat with a flickering tail. He felt himself stir as the attraction and alcohol fogged over his mind, and he knew he wouldn't have to worry about finding something to do tonight.

* * *

A few hours and two rounds later, Hiroki and Kisa left the bar together, walking down the street in silence. Both of them were a little tipsy, but the cool night air helped Hiroki to gather his thoughts. First and foremost, they needed a place, and his apartment was clearly out. Even if Akihiko wasn't there, Hiroki never brought "dates" home, so he turned to Kisa. This youth was surprising him more and more and in entirely good ways. As the streets were deserted, Hiroki had fully expected Kisa to try and cuddle up to him as they walked, given the youth's friendly demeanor. But he did no such thing, in fact, he kept just the perfect amount of distance between them, shoving his hands in his pockets. Hiroki was liking him more and more.

The two had talked a lot while they drank, and Hiroki had learned that Kisa didn't have a proclaimed major at his college, he was just doing eclectic classes that caught his interest. Hiroki had suggested that maybe Kisa should try for publishing, seeing as how he liked manga so much.

Kisa was surprised by Kamijou's declaration, and appreciated the advice, seeing as how few people took his hobby seriously.

Kisa tried hard not to smile as the two of them walked down the sidewalk. He truly had hit the jackpot tonight. Not only was Kamijou a stud, his personality wasn't half bad either. In fact, compared to the chauvinistic snobs he usually dated, Kamijou was a saint. A little straight laced in areas, but Kisa liked the maturity he emanated. He only prayed that they guy was decent in bed.

Picking him up after all that talk and alcohol had been relatively easy, but now phase two was becoming a problem.

"Do you have a place?" Kisa asked Hiroki.

"I do, but it's occupied at the moment," Kamijou replied plainly.

Kisa hummed to himself in contemplation as they stopped at a crosswalk. The dorms weren't a great option and Kisa could hardly take a date to his mother's apartment, even though she would undoubtedly be passed out on the couch from too much wine and sleeping pills.

That only left them one option.

Once they crossed the street, Kisa took the lead and brought them several streets over, right up to the front of a love hotel.

"Are you serious?" Hiroki asked, looking a little disgusted at the thought. Kisa shrugged, used to the reaction.

"This one's not bad. I've used it before. Got any cash? I'll pay the other half."

Hiroki reluctantly took out his wallet and handed Kisa several bills.

"Wait here," The youth said before scurrying inside. He came out a few minutes later and held out one of two keys. Hiroki reached for it, but was surprised when Kisa grabbed his hand and licked one of his fingertips, his chocolate eyes taking on a sultry tint.

"Come inside whenever you're ready," Kisa purred. "It's room 113."

With that, the youth dropped Hiroki's hand and headed back into the hotel. Hiroki stared at the key in his hand, still feeling the wetness of Kisa's mouth. He couldn't deny that he was turned on at the moment, but something about using a love hotel made him feel cheap. Maybe he should just forget this and go home to Akihiko.

But Hiroki knew he would do no such thing. His body was becoming aroused, and he needed fulfillment before he could so much as look at his friend, lest he do something entirely regretful. A bitter taste rose in his mouth at even the thought of Akihiko's face, and Hiroki's features hardened. Gripping the key in his hand, he walked up to the entrance of the love hotel and slipped inside.

* * *

***Taken From _Inkheart _by Cornelia Funke**

**Caution: Approaching Lemon. Please proceed at your own risk ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter contains a yaoi lemon. Mature content. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Drowning**

Kisa was perched on the bed when Hiroki came into the hotel room, and a smile played at his lips. Kamijou had come in sooner than expected. Kisa had other dates who took twice the time just to cross the street, and that meant that the fiery brunet wasn't the type to stall. This arrangement was looking more and more promising, but Kisa still had to set the stage if he wanted Kamijou's cock to pummel him.

As Hiroki shut the door and locked it, Kisa stretched out his arms and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his thin, feline body. Kamijou turned and faced him, unbuttoning his own shirt, and Kisa licked his lips as the lit student's physique was revealed: a lean, muscled form with tight pecs and a rock-hard stomach.

"Fuck…" Kisa murmured under his breath. "Are you an athlete too?"

"In high school I did track and kendo." Kamijou replied, tossing his shirt onto a nearby chair. Kisa inwardly praised the god of sex and slid off the bed, bending down and grabbing his messenger bag.

"Do you have a condom?" He asked Kamijou. Hiroki frowned and shook his head, a little mad that he had left them at his apartment, as usually it was something he always carried with him, just in case.

"No worries, I might have one in here." Kisa replied lightly. Truthfully, the youth had about five dozen condoms hidden in a small compartment inside his bag, and he made sure he was never low. Just in case his lifelong dream was realized and he was on a nice cruise ship with the Japanese Olympic Gymnastics team or something like that. He briefly pretended to dig through his bag before tearing one off the roll, not noticing that Kamijou was glancing over his shoulder. Hiroki's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Kisa's stash, and his suspicions that the youth was not as innocent as he looked were confirmed. This didn't put him off though, as it was obvious they wanted the same thing: to bury their mind and bodies in sex. Hiroki had done it with shadier people, and if his assumptions were correct, he would be topping tonight, and it had been far too long since he'd shoved his cock into another man.

Kisa stood and smiled, waving the foil rectangle triumphantly.

"Found one. Anything I should know before we get started?"

"Just one thing," Hiroki said, taking the condom from him and setting it on the nightstand. "I don't kiss on the lips."

Kisa was hard-pressed not to scream for joy, as he didn't enjoy kissing much either thanks to some rather bad make out sessions.

"Fine by me," He said, sinking to his knees. Before Hiroki could reply, Kisa had reached forward and began undoing his jeans, tugging down Hiroki's briefs to reveal his stiffening dick. Hiroki jolted as Kisa wrapped his hand around his member, but didn't protest. The lit student merely crossed his arms and watched as Kisa leaned forward and plunged Hiroki's cock into his mouth.

"Uhh," Hiroki groaned, his hips undulating at the wet, warm heat. And he continued to grunt as Kisa cast a long lick to the underside, then swirled his tongue around the head in flicking motions. When Kisa began to go full throttle and bob his head, Hiroki reached around and gripped a handful of night black hair, sighing heavily.

"You're not bad at this Kisa-kun," He breathed, though this far from articulated what he was thinking.

Kisa glanced up at him humorously. He had been giving blowjobs since he was fourteen, and he knew he was good at it. After sucking for a few more minutes, he slid his mouth off with a light pop.

"You call me Shouta. Want me to keep going?"

Hiroki would've liked nothing more. But at the rate "Shouta" was going, he would come in a few minutes, and he wanted to save that for the main event. Instead he gave a tug to Kisa's hair, encouraging him to stand.

"Actually, I think it's your turn," Hiroki murmured slickly. As soon as Kisa stood, Hiroki pushed him back on the bed and straddled his waist. Kisa shivered in delight as Kamijou's hands slid down his frame, firmly tweaking his nipples. Hiroki leaned forward, mouthing Kisa's neck with tongue and teeth as his hand slid inside the youth's jeans and gave his package a firm squeeze.

Kisa was in ecstasy under all the attentions. Half the time after the blowjob, his dates didn't even bother to return the favor with a bit of foreplay and just skipped straight to the fucking. He gave a low moan as Kamijou freed his weeping cock and began to stroke him roughly. The intensity of the touches and bites were consuming, and Kisa felt his mind fog over in pleasure.

"Oh god…" He murmured, his lower body pressing up to Hiroki's hand.

Hiroki's thoughts were also clouded as he fondled the body below him. He leaned down and began to gently teethe Kisa's nipples, all the while imagining that it was a young, petite Akihiko under him, moaning and crying out so wantonly.

After several minutes, the two sweaty men separated and shucked off their jeans and briefs. Hiroki then scooted to the head of the bed and Kisa followed, parting his knees to settle on Hiroki's lap.

"No, the other way," Hiroki said in a low growl, turning the youth around so they weren't face to face. Kisa's brow flickered and he frowned as he found his view thwarted. There was nothing more erotic than watching a sexy man come, but it appeared Kamijou didn't care for the personal touch. This aversion to visual contact sparked a question in Kisa's mind: was Kamijou pretending that he was someone else?

Kisa really didn't care either way, but all thoughts of it flew straight out of his mind as he felt Hiroki's hands reach around and spread his ass cheeks to reveal his portal. Kisa hummed in delight and cried out as Hiroki thrust a finger into him, the digit slick with saliva. The smaller male stroked his own hard on as he was fingered thoroughly, parting his legs to allow Kamijou better access. And when Kisa felt another finger stretch him, his frame quivered and he let out a heady moan as he came, his seed spurting onto his chest.

Kisa collapsed against Hiroki's chest, panting heavily from the intensity of his climax. But rather than be embarrassed about coming before they even fucked, he was in awe. No one had made him orgasm like that in a long time.

"Oh god, you're good," He breathed to Kamijou, craning his head around and licking Hiroki's ear. Hiroki let out a single snort and carefully pushed Kisa forward till the youth was on his hands and knees. Kisa instinctively stretched himself out onto his elbows, so his curved ass was propped higher in the air. He heard the sound of the condom wrapper being ripped open and wiggled his rear enticingly in anticipation. Kamijou had a very nice looking package, and if it was half as good as the fingers had been, they were in for a wild ride.

Kisa hummed as Hiroki's hands traced his thin sides and found a grip near his hipbones. Hiroki positioned himself and began to slowly slide himself into Shouta, sighing at the tight, squeezing heat enveloping his cock.

"Uhh, oh yes," Kisa cried out as he felt Hiroki fill him. "Oh god, yes."

Shouta's cries urging him on, Hiroki drew back and began to thrust at a steady pace, closing his eyes and pretending the gasps and moans were Akihiko's. Soon his tempo built up and Kisa clutched the bed sheets as he was rammed, fireworks shooting off in his mind. His cock had completely revived and was standing erect, ready to burst yet again as Hiroki moved faster, driving in and out with such force that Kisa all but screamed into the mattress.

"Yes! Yes!" He cried.

Finally, Hiroki's grip tightened and he let out a gasp as he came, and Kisa swore he even heard Kamijou whisper a name. But he didn't have much time to ruminate over it as Hiroki had reached underneath him and seized his stiff cock, roughly stroking it at a fast pace until Kisa came again.

The smaller youth trembled and rolled onto his side, trying to regain his breath as he watched Kamijou strip off the used condom and throw it into the trash. He then sat down on the side of the bed, staring at the floor as if he were thinking.

After some time, Kisa reached down to the floor and pulled a lighter and a pack of smokes out of his bag, lighting one and inhaling deeply.

"Put that out," Hiroki suddenly grumbled. "You're too young to smoke."

Kisa nearly laughed.

"I'm older than you, remember?"

"Any age is too young to smoke that crap."

"Whatever," Kisa snorted, grabbing the ashtray off the other nightstand and snubbing the cigarette out. He turned his attention back to Kamijou, who was still staring off into space. Since his usual afterglow pastime had been taken away, he tried for a new amusement. Sex always made him bold, especially if he'd been drinking, and right now, his mind was a mixed pool of both intoxicants.

"You look like you're pinning for someone," He piped up casually. Hiroki's face hardened and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Why? Are you?"

Kisa smiled. As Kamijou had turned the question back on him, he had clearly hit the nail on the head. Even still, the idea made him snort.

"Hardly," Kisa replied. "I can have any man I want, but you know that."

"I'm not talking about sex." Hiroki muttered.

"You mean actual feelings for someone?" Kisa scoffed. "Who needs 'em? All you really need is a good fuck."

Hiroki stood with a disgusted look on his face, gathering up his clothes and pulling them back on.

"You clearly aren't as mature as your age indicates if you think sex can satisfy you forever."

Kisa's eyes grew a shade darker and he snorted. What was this guy's problem?

"Well," He retorted, circling a finger around one of his still perky nipples. "Young is always in 'Professor,' and if I were you, I'd watch those eyebrows. You'll wrinkle in five years easily with that scowl."

"Thanks for the advice," Hiroki muttered as he headed out the door, shutting it harshly behind him. Kisa rolled his eyes.

"What a dick," he growled, reaching down to grab his own clothes. As he pulled on his jeans, he glanced at the pack of cigarettes on the bed, the faint smell of smoke stirring memories of Minami.

After putting his shirt back on, Kisa grabbed the package and threw it in the wastebasket, gathering the rest of his things and leaving the room. But he hadn't thrown them out because of Kamijou's "advice." No, they would just age him faster, and right now, all he wanted was to drown himself in a sea of bodies.

Feelings? Love?

Like that would ever happen.

* * *

**A big thanks to Ricchan14, barettachante, puppyfacetwo, invisiblemage, and my darling Cerberus for your awesome reviews! Hope you all enjoyed the lemon.  
**

**Epilogue up next. Thank you for reading *bows ***

**Love,**

**TBF101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

(9 years later)

Kisa's eyes slowly opened as sun rays filtered through a crack in the curtains, and he moaned, rolling away from the glare. The light out of his eyes, he drifted back into a light sleep in the warm embrace of a slumbering giant. Yukina was snoring softly, his chin resting on the top of Kisa's head and his arms clasped tightly around him. When Yukina had first started staying over, Kisa had found the tight spooning a little invasive, but now it quite soothing. He felt as though the stress of work and life couldn't touch him when he was in the golden man's arms.

But the new morning was calling, and Kisa soon woke again, his eyes greeted by a picture of beauty. Yukina's wild hair was fluffy with bed head and his handsome face was calm as a still pool of water.

_Damn_, Kisa thought. _How is it possible for someone to look that good this early?_

As if he heard his lover stir, Yukina murmured in his sleep and snuggled closer, pressing his nose into Kisa's night black hair and inhaling deeply.

Kisa shifted as well and felt a bit of wetness between his legs, probably from last night. Thanks to Kisa's schedule, the two hadn't been able to see each other in over two weeks, and they didn't even make it all the way through dinner before Yukina pounced him. Their first joining had been rough and ripe with need, but as the night grew on, it became slower and more tender. They barely had enough energy afterwards to clean up before collapsing into bed. And although Kisa sported an ache in his ass, there was a greater sensation that overrode it.

As Kisa stared at his lover's face, he felt something flutter inside his chest. It was a tricky feeling, unexplored and mysterious at times, but also comforting and warm…

"Mmm, good morning Shouta," Yukina murmured as his eyes opened. The golden-haired man gave him an endearing smile and Kisa felt his cheeks flush.

"Morning," He replied, lowering his eyes. Yukina leaned over and kissed his forehead tenderly, gathering the smaller man closer in his arms.

"Did you sleep well?"

Kisa thoughts drifted back to remnants of the strange dream he'd had. More of a memory really, one of his many one night stands back when he was in college. It was odd how he would remember such a thing now.

"I slept fine," He replied to Yukina, who gave him a dazzling smile.

"Hey!" Kisa exclaimed as the big lug rolled over on top of him, peppering his neck with kisses. Kisa felt Yukina's morning wood press against his stomach, and immediately felt himself stir as well.

"I love you Shouta," Yukina purred happily, nuzzling his lover's neck. Kisa felt himself blush, and that strange emotion fluttering inside his chest again.

"Uh, me too," He replied simply, averting his eyes. He then let out a low moan as Yukina's head dropped lower and began to devour him. But even though the pleasures of the flesh were satisfying, there was something else added to the mixture that amplified their fire and took away its burn at the same time. And as Kisa and Yukina joined again, the smaller man had the thought that maybe that Kamijou guy had been right after all.

**The End.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! :) Puppyfacetwo, Invisiblemage, and my dear Cerberus! You all really kept this fic going and I hope you enjoyed it's conclusion.**

**This fic was kind of a gear up to write another erotica fic. For those of you who are familiar with the Uke Flu and my Sekai Hatsukoi version, I'm announcing my intentions to pick up the erotica version when my current UF fic is done. I hope I can continue to write a dynamic, IC Kisa and explore this couple even further. **

**Love, **

**TBF101**


End file.
